Journey Through Darkness II
by SkywardPrincessofTime15
Summary: Raina is back at home and it's been 3 years since her adventure and is enjoying life with her friends and her boyfriend. They have a festival every year to celebrate their victory defeating Xheanort. But a new evil has been lurking in the shadows for 3 years waiting to attack. Now Raina and her friends must save the worlds again from evil, but will they survive this time?


55

Morey

Megan Morey

Mrs. Guiles

Language arts 4th

24 February 2012

The Journey Through Darkness – The Return of Darkness

By: Megan Morey

There are four worlds in the galaxy. They all share the same sky. That is, until darkness came in. But six heroes destroyed the darkness and locked the four worlds. Now they live their lives with the light. But they had another journey a few years later after their first. Because, the darkness had been released, once again…

Chapter one: The Beginning

"Hey Riku! Wait up!" you're gonna like this story. But this isn't the first time I told you. I told you a story similar to this one about three years ago. You probably remember it. Of course I remember It. But let's focus on what's happening right now.

"Raina, hurry up! Its gonna start soon!" oh! I forgot to introduce myself! But if you read the first story you already know me. My name is Raina. And I'm seventeen years old. I'm the leader of the six heroes, and I'm one of the heroes as well.

"Huff! Huff! Sorry I'm late!" I said

"You're always late, so were used to it." That's my overly protective brother Riku. He's nineteen. And there standing next to him is Sora. Do you remember him? He's the funny and kind one. He's seventeen years old. And the other boy is Roxas. He's just like Sora. Funny, kind, and looks like him. He's eighteen. Then over by the ocean are Kairi and Namine. Kairi is the sweet one and Namine is the quiet one. Kairi's seventeen and Namine's eighteen. Their all my best friends and I love them so much.

"There you are Raina!" said Namine

Then Kairi added, "You're late, as usual."

"Sorry. My mom made me and Riku do chores. But Riku got done before me though." I said.

"At least were all here." said Roxas.

"Wait! Where's Axel? asked Sora. Oh yeah. Axel is my boyfriend. The tall, red headed, handsome guy. I love him so much! But I wonder where he is. Then my brother and friends started to giggle.

"What?" I questioned. Then two hands covered my face.

"Guess who." said the voice.

"Hmm. Is it Axel?" I asked.

"Ding ding ding! You got it. And for your prize… a kiss." said Axel. Then right when I knew it, I was being smooched by axel. I love when he kisses me. Then he stopped.

"So. When is it gonna start?" asked Axel.

"Soon." I said

Chapter two: The Annual Light Festival

"It's a beautiful night." I said.

"I know right. It's a perfect night for the Annual Light Festival." said Riku. You're wondering what the Annual Light Festival is, right? Well after we destroyed the darkness and defeated Xheanort, the light returned to its original state. Then we decided to put on a festival to celebrate our journey to save the galaxy. So, ever since then, we put on the Light Festival. It's so much fun! All of the parents cook food, us kids decorate the island, and we have sparklers and fireworks. And we also invite Leon, Yuffie, Ari, Cloud, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. And we all celebrate. Speaking of friends, where are they?

"Hey guys. Where is everybody?" I asked.

Then Sora said, "Well, they should be here in five… four… three… two… one." Then in the sky, a flying ship appeared and landed. Then out came all of our friends.

"Phew! Sorry were late!" shouted Yuffie.

"As usual," said Roxas. "You guys are starting to become like Raina." And we all started to laugh. Then we all said hi to everyone and greeted then. Then, the party was on. We all started to eat the refreshments, and fireworks shot up into the air. And music surrounded the island. Wow. The oceans so beautiful. The waves crashing at shore, seeing the beautiful colors of fireworks on the water. Sigh! So beautiful. Beep beep! Beep beep! Oh! 11:45 p.m. I have to tell Axel.

"Hey Axel. Meet me in our secret place in ten minutes. I said.

"Okay." said Axel. Now you're wondering what I'm talking about, right. Well, every year on the celebration at 12:00 a.m., we have an end of the year kiss. I can't wait!

Chapter three: The End of the Year Kiss

"Raina?" asked Axel. He walked into our secret place and I was sitting on a rock in the room.

"Hey Axel." I said calmly.

"Well, it's been another great year." said Axel.

"Yeah… it has been." I said.

"What time is it?" asked Axel. I looked at my watch.

"Um… 11:59 p.m. Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love you Raina. "He said.

"I love you too." I said. Then we slipped a kiss. It was a nice, long, and calm kiss. Then my watch started beeping. Beep beep! Beep beep! Meaning that it was a new year. Then we stopped kissing.

"Let's go outside." I said.

"Okay." said Axel.

Chapter four: The Return of the Black Coats

We walked back outside to the beach. And we met up with everyone.

"Sooo, how was it?" asked Kairi with a smile.

"The best one yet." I said.

"Congrats!" said Sora.

"Well, congratulations everyone for our accomplishment!" shouted Riku.

Then we enjoyed the rest of the night. I feel so proud.

"So, when are we gonna release the darkness?!"

"Not yet. I need more time."

"Seriously?! It's been three years since! You know, since Xheanort assigned us the plan before he died?!"

"He should've put me in charge! Besides, I'm the eldest of the group!"

"Shut up! We don't want to here your crap! You complain too much!"

"Yeah, like you've never complained before!"

"Why you!"

"ENOUGH! I'll be ready soon. This plan is going to better than Xheanorts. You'll see…"

Chapter five: The Nightmare that Befalls that Night

"Sigh. The ocean's so pretty." I said.

"You say that everyday!" said Riku. It's been a month since the celebration. And right now, all of us friends are sitting at are favorite spot on the island. Axel and I are sitting on a tree together and everyone else is surrounding us staring at the beautiful sunset.

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a really long day." said Sora. "Bye everyone."

"I'm also tired too, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!" I said.

"Goodnight!"

"See ya!"

"Night!" they all said.

"Raina, wait for me!" shouted Riku. Then we walked home with each other.

"Ugghh! When are we gonna release the darkness Marluxia?!"

"Tonight. We must leave now."

"Why can't I be in charge?!"

"Because you're a stupid idiot Vexen!"

"Calm down Larxene! Lexaeus, get the ship ready. We are going to release the darkness tonight."

"Yes Marluxia."

"I still think I should be in charge."

"Shut up Vexen!"

"Gasp!" I jumped up in bed. "Huff… huff! Oh no! Riku!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then I jumped out of bed and ran to Riku's bedroom. I opened his door then ran and jumped on him.

"Gah! R- Raina?! What's going on?!"

"Huff… huff, I had a nightmare!" I screamed.

"… Raina, you're seventeen years old! Get over it!" said Riku.

"No Riku! It's about the darkness! I had a dream about some people saying that their gonna release the darkness, TONIGHT!" I shrieked. Riku looked at me with shock.

"… Get dressed quickly. We have to warn the others. Go!" then I ran out of his room and got into some clothes. Then I ran outside and Riku was there waiting for me. "Okay. Go get Axel, Sora, and Namine. I'll get Roxas and Kairi. Then meet me at the beach."

"Kay." Then went our separate ways. I headed for Sora's house. "SORA! It's an emergency! Come quick!" I screamed. Then Sora's front door opened and out came Sora. And Namine heard me scream too, so she came out.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"What's wrong?" asked Namine.

"You guys! Go to the beach and I'll explain everything! Go, now!" I explained.

"Um… okay?"

"Okay?" they both said. Then I ran to Axel's house.

Then I shouted, "AXEL! It's Raina! I need your help!" then Axel walked through his front door of his house.

"Raina. Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'll explain everything, but I need you to head to the beach with me!" I explained.

"Okay?" he said. Then we headed for the beach. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine were already there.

"Raina! What's going on?!" asked Roxas.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?!" asked Kairi.

"I had a nightmare!" I shouted.

"Snort! Ha ha ha ha! That's all you had?! A nightmare?!" laughed Sora.

"Sora! Stop it! It's about the darkness!" I screamed. Then everything went silent.

"…W-What?!" stammered Kairi.

"What do you mean?" asked Axel.

"Well, I was asleep. And then I heard voices. They were talking about how they were gonna release the darkness tonight. They were on Xheanorts side." I explained. It went silent again.

"What are gonna do?" asked Namine. Then I started thinking. But before I got my train of thoughts, lightning shot out from the sky and hit the ground. CRASH! BOOM!

"Gyah!"

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

"Gah!" we all screamed and fell to the ground.

"What in the world was that?!" Kairi asked freaking out.

"Heh heh heh heh."

"Gasp! Who's there?!" I shouted. "Show yourself!" then, a man appeared in front of us. He was wearing the same coat that Xheanort wore, but it was all black. I already knew he was trouble. "Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Sooo, you're Raina, right? It's nice to finally meet you." He said.

Then I said, "You didn't answer my question!"

"Hmph! Tough one aren't you?" he said.

"Shut up! Just tell us who you are!" shouted Axel.

"… You'll know very soon." He said. Then a black portal appeared behind him and he started walking backwards into the portal. Then he disappeared into the portal.

BOOM!

"AHH!" we all screamed.

"What was that?!" asked Sora. Then all of the sudden, the Heartless surrounded us.

"I thought we got rid of those things!" said Riku.

"We did." I stated.

Chapter six: The Release of Darkness

More and more heartless surrounded us.

"What are we gonna do?!" shouted Roxas.

"Our keyblades left us three years ago when we returned home!" Kairi stated. Yeah. When we returned home from the journey, our keyblades and powers disappeared. Like a weight has been lifted off my chest. I felt powerless. But it at least me through the journey. It helped everyone. But right now, we're in a serious situation!

"Help us keyblades! We need your help! Please come back to us!" I shouted. Then all of the sudden, these rays of light shot out from the sky. And it looked like the rays of light were heading right towards us. Then right when we knew it, the rays of light hit the ground. Each one landed right next to us. Oh my God! "No way!" I said. The rays of light turned out to be our keyblades. "Well… shouting to the sky worked." I said.

"Yeah." said Riku.

"Enough talk guys! Let's fight!" said Axel. Then Axel got his giant ninja stars out and got into his fighting position. Then he put his ready to fight smile. Then the six of us got into our positions with our ready to fight faces. The heartless were swarming all over the island.

"You guys ready for this?!" Sora asked.

"You bet!" I said. Then we charged at the heartless. We slashed our keyblades at the heartless. One by one, they were gone.

"Whew! We did it!" said Riku.

"Yeah, but I still want to know who that man was earlier. He sounded like one of the men in my dream." I said.

"WHOA!" we all screamed. The whole island started to shake. We could all feel the vibrations going through our bodies. Then, the island started to break down and disappear! Then, the beautiful blue ocean turned into an evil black.

"Oh no! The island's disappearing!" shouted Namine. Then the whole island started to spin very fast. It was getting us really dizzy.

"Oh no! The hormones are coming back! AHH!" shrieked Kairi.

"Calm your pants Kairi!" yelled Sora. Then everything was turning black. Dark. The darkness was creeping in.

"Guys?!" I shouted.

"Yeah?!" they all said.

"Hold on tight. Cause the darkness has been released once again!"

Chapter seven: Back to Traverse Town

The darkness surrounded us. We couldn't see each other. It was pitch black.

"Guys?! GUYS?!" I shouted. I started to get tired and dizzy. "G-guys? G-g-gahh." I said as I slowly fainted. I could barley see what's left of the island. Am I going to die? Everything that just happened before happened three years ago. I can't think anymore. The darkness is killing me…

"HA! It worked! Good job Marluxia."

"Thanks. That should've gotten rid of them."

"Um… Marluxia-"

"SHUT UP VEXEN! We are not going to let you be in charge! You would just mess everything up!"

"NO LARXENE! It's not that! Look!"

"Guys! He's right! Look!"

"Lexaeus, you're in with hi- Gasp! Their alive?!"

"... I guess they just want to fight back. That stupid Raina faced Xheanort, the Lord of Darkness. But when she faces the real Lords of Darkness, she and her friends will fail and the whole galaxy will be under our control."

"I love that idea!"

"Yes, me too. Larxene, I need you to head for Traverse Town soon. You remember the plan, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Good…"

"Nngghh. Ow!" what happened? Where am I? I open my eyes and looked around. It looks like I'm in an ally. Hey wait a minute! This place looks familiar. "This is the place I first met Yuffie!" I ran out of the ally and into the town. "No way," I said. "I'm in Traverse Town!"

Chapter eight: The New Guy

I can't believe this! I'm in Traverse Town! But wait. Where are the others? They're probably somewhere around here in town. I guess I'll have to look around. I started to walk towards the stairs near me. I looked to my right and I see someone. And the person has short black hair. Ah! It's Yuffie!

"Yuffie! Yuffie its Rai-" oops! Wrong person! The person turns around and looks at me. It's a boy! "Uhh… sorry! Wrong person! I didn't mean to bother you!" I said freaking out.

"Hey, hey! Its okay! You don't need to freak out." said the boy.

"O-okay! Good! I'm glad to here that," I said. "…Hmm…"

"What?" asked the boy.

"Are you new here?" I asked. I've never seen him before.

"Uh yeah. Well, I moved here last month." He said.

"Ah, I see."

Then he asked, "Are you new around?"

"Oh, no! Well, actually I'm not from here, but I've been here lots of times," I said. "Oh, by the way, do you know anybody by the name of Yuffie? There's also Leon, Cloud, and Ari."

"Yeah. Their my friends. Their the ones that introduced me here." said the boy.

"Really?! Do you know where their at?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you want me to take you to them?" asked the boy.

"Yes!" I said. "That would fantastic! I'm Raina by the way. I didn't catch your name though."

"The names Cooro."

Chapter nine: All but One

We started walking into the second district of town.

Then Cooro asked, "So, how do you know Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Ari.

"Well, about three years ago I got transported here by a huge black hole in the sky where I lived and ended up here." I said.

"What?!" said Cooro.

"To make long story short, someone released the darkness, and my friends and I were on a journey to stop that 'someone' and we did. But three years later, that 'someone's' apprentices, I think, released the darkness. And now here I am talking to you." I explained.

"Ah, I see." said Cooro.

"Ah! Speaking of friends, have you seen six other people around that are not from here?" I asked.

Then he said, "No. just you."

"Crap. I hope their all here." I said. We got farther into the district and stood in front of the Traverse town Hotel.

"Their in here." said Cooro.

"Okay." I said. We walked into the hotel and stood in front of a door. The door had the number six on it. This was the same hotel room that I had first met Leon, Cloud, and Ari. We walked in and I saw Ari, Yuffie, Sora, and Roxas. "Guys!" I shouted.

"Raina!" shouted Roxas and Sora. They both ran to me and gave me a hug.

Then I shouted, "Yuffie! Ari!"

"Raina! You're okay!" said Yuffie.

"Wait. Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Leon and Cloud went to go look for them." said Ari.

"You mean their missing?!" I said.

"Not technically. Their just somewhere in Traverse Town. Cloud's in the third district, Leon is in the second district, and Cooro was in the first district." said Yuffie.

"But wait a minute! How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"Well, Sora and Roxas were in front of the hotel passed when we found them." said Ari.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, so we thought you guys were here too," said Yuffie. "Oh! By the way, Raina, Sora, and Roxas, this is my little brother, Cooro."

"What?!" Really?!" I said. No wonder why he looks so much like her.

"How come he's never lived here before?" asked Roxas.

"Well, my family used to live in a different galaxy, and my parents got a divorce. My mom and brother stayed in the other galaxy, and my dad and I moved here. But last moth, my mom died." explained Yuffie.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" I said.

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"Well, someone stabbed her with a knife." said Yuffie.

"Oh my God!" I said. "I'm so sorry that happened!"

"Oh don't be. She deserved it!" said Yuffie.

"What?! What do you mean?!" I asked.

Then Cooro said, "She tried to kill me many times."

"What?!" I said freaking out.

"Okay! What's with you saying what?" asked Cooro.

"Well, for one thing, you said your mom tried to kill you." said Sora.

"True." said Cooro.

"And Raina has 'freaking out problems'."

"Shut up Sora." I said.

"Well, anyway, so my dad picked up Cooro from the other galaxy and brought him here. And now he's safe." said Yuffie.

"Yeah. I like it much better here than that retched place. This place is more lively." said Cooro.

"You're telling me!" said Yuffie. Just then, the door opened and Riku and Namine walked in. and Leon was behind them.

"Riku! Namine!" I shouted.

"Guys! You're okay!" said Namine.

"Raina!" yelled Riku. And right when I knew, Riku grabbed me and hugged me tight. "Thank God you're not hurt!"

"Uh… Riku, I can't breath!" I said suffocating.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Riku.

"Huff…huff…ahhgg!" I said trying to breath. "Okay. Go ahead and suffocate me there. When did you get so strong?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Riku.

"Well… before you weren't so-"

"Yeah yeah I get it!" said Riku. Then I smiled and started to laugh. And everybody else joined along.

"Well, I could only find those two in this district. Who else do we need to find?" asked Leon.

"Well, we have Sora, Roxas, Namine, Riku, and me. We just need Axel and Kairi." I said.

"I only found Raina in the first district. I looked all over and didn't find anybody else." said Cooro.

"Well, they must be in the Third district." said Leon. Just then, the door opened again. And Cloud walked in.

"Hey! Look who I found!" he said. Then Axel walked in.

"Axel!" I shouted.

"Raina!" yelled Axel. Then I ran to him and gave him a kiss.

"Aww," said Yuffie. Then Axel and I stopped and turned around and looked at her. "I ruined the moment."

"You ruin every moment!" said Cooro.

"Shut up Cooro!" said Yuffie. Then we all laughed. Then I just remembered something.

"Wait a minute! Where's Kairi?!"

Then Cloud said, "Well, I looked all over the third district, but couldn't find anybody else. Did you guys find Kairi?"

"No. She wasn't in the first or second district." I said. Then the room went silent. "Maybe we should all search the whole town one more time." I suggested.

"Yeah." said Riku.

"Kay. Let's head out." said Leon.

Chapter ten: Larxene

We headed out of the hotel and walked around Traverse Town. Leon, Ari Riku, Namine, and Roxas went looking through the second district. Yuffie, Sora, Axel, and Cloud went looking through the first district. And Cooro and I went to go look through the third district. We all decided that us two would look in the third district because it was really small. Then Axel started complaining that he wanted to be with me. Then Cooro and I left earlier. Anyway, we both walked through a door that led into the third district.

As we entered the third district, I said, "I'm worried Cooro. What if something bad happened to Kairi?"

"We'll find her. Trust me." said Cooro.

"Heh heh. Are the two little rats lost?"

"Gasp!" who was that?!

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" yelled Cooro. Then all of the sudden, a black portal appeared out of nowhere. Then, a young woman walked out of the portal. She looked like she was about twenty years old. And she was wearing the same black coat that that guy on the island wore. She's one of them! Then Cooro took out a sword and I took out my keyblade. "Who are you?!" Cooro asked furiously.

"Shut up!" she yelled. Then she looked at me. "You're Raina, right? My friends told me all about you."

"You didn't answer our question! Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Hmph! You are tough. My name's Larxene. Are you guys looking for something… or someone?" she asked.

"Why do you care?!" asked Cooro.

"Well because I think I may have found what you're looking for." She said. Then, she pointed off to the side and we saw Kairi passed out in midair.

"KAIRI!" we both screamed.

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast! You can't have her, unless, you defeat me!" shouted Larxene.

Chapter eleven: The Shocking

Larxene flipped her hand facing Kairi and then Kairi disappeared.

"Kairi!" Cooro and I screamed. Then, lightning surrounded Larxene and she had eight knives that went between her fingers.

"Heh heh!" laughed Larxene.

"Raina! Were gonna have to fight her!" said Cooro.

"Right!" I said. We got ready to fight. Then Larxene shot her lightning at us.

"AHH!" we both yelled.

CRACK! CRACKLE! The lightning was hurting me. But I'm not going to give up now! I must keep fighting!

"Raina! Are you okay?!" asked Cooro.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I need help. Where are my powers when I need them? Hrmm… maybe shouting to the sky might work. My keyblades came back last time. I guess I'll try. "POWERS! I need your help! Please come back to me!" I shouted. Then Larxene looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What in the world are you doing?! You're so stupid! You think that your powers are just gonna come back to you just like that?! Man I hate children!" just then, something struck inside me.

"AH!"

"Raina!" shouted Cooro. Then, I started to float.

Then I said, "Yes. I do think shouting to the sky will work."

"We're never gonna find Kairi!" said Yuffie.

"Yes we will! Don't give up now!" said Sora

"He's right. We can't give up now." said Cloud.

"AH!" yelled Sora.

"Sora! What's wrong?!" asked Yuffie. Then something strange just happened.

"Uh Sora? Why are you glowing?" asked Axel. Then Sora looked at himself.

"Huh? … Gasp… no way!"

"It seems like Kairi's not in the second district." said Leon.

"Man. I hope Kairi's okay." said Namine.

"Me too." said Roxas.

Then Riku said, "It'll be okay guys. We just have to- AH!"

"Riku, what's the ma- OW!" screamed Namine.

"Namine! Are you- GAH!" shouted Roxas.

"Guys?! What's going on?!" asked Leon.

Then Riku said, "It just felt like struck inside of me."

"Me too!" said Roxas.

"Same here!" said Namine.

"Raina?! What happened?!" asked Cooro.

"My powers came back to me!" I said.

"… well, I stand corrected." said Larxene.

Chapter twelve: The Winged Boy

"UGGHH! When are you guys gonna fight me?! I've been waiting for quite some time now!" complained Larxene.

"I'm ready to fight you Larxene!" I shouted. I'm not going to give up. "You ready Cooro?" I asked.

"I'm ready for anything." said Cooro.

Then Larxene said, "Finally! Take this!" said Larxene. She shot her lightning at us, but I blocked it with my force field. Then the lightning shot back at Larxene. "AHH!" shouted Larxene. Then she fell to the ground. "Ow that did 'not' hurt!"

"HUH?!" I said.

"In fact, this is pretty tasty!" said Larxene. Then right when I knew it I got shot by lightning.

"GYAH!"

"Ha ha! Tough now aren't you!" yelled Larxene. Then she shot lightning at me again.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. AHH! The lightning is hurting my insides. I can't get up. I'm in so much pain.

"Hold on tight Raina!" shouted Cooro.

"What?!" I yelled. I looked at Cooro. Then, he started to grow wings! Beautiful black wings. Then he grabbed me and he started to fly. And right when he took off, the lightning missed us. "GAHH!" I screamed as he was carrying me in the sky. Then I asked, "Cooro! How did you-"

"It's a long story!" he said.

Then from below, Larxene said, "Argh! I'll be waiting here for your return!" we flew out of the third district into the second district. Then Cooro landed on to the ground. Then Riku spotted us

"Raina! Cooro!" then Ari, Leon, Namine, and Roxas heard all of the commotion and ran into the main part of the district.

"Guys! What happened?!" asked Roxas.

"We've found Kairi, but there's an obstacle in our way." explained Cooro.

"What?" asked Namine.

"Hey!" shouted Yuffie.

"There you guys are" said Ari.

"What's going on?" asked Sora.

"Raina! Are you okay?!" asked Axel.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Did you guys find Kairi?" asked Cloud.

Then I said, "We did, but we need your help."

"Let me out!" yelled Kairi.

"Shut up you rat!" yelled Larxene. "You really expect your friends are gonna save you?!"

"Yeah, she would expect that." I said. All of us ran into the third district.

"RAINA!" shouted Kairi.

"Sooo, you came back. And you brought your friends to join. Great! That's the last I'd ever want! More rotten children!" yelled Larxene.

"Larxene! Give us back Kairi!" shouted Sora.

"Just leave us alone!" yelled Cooro.

"Remember what I said boy. If you want your friend back then you're have to go through me!"

Chapter thirteen: Time to Play with Water

Larxene was surrounded with lightning again and had her knives out again. We got into our positions. Are weapons at the ready.

Then Larxene said, "Let's warm you up!" then tons of heartless surrounded us. We slashed our weapons at the heartless and destroyed them all. "What?!"

"Fight us yourself Larxene! I want to end this madness!" I screamed.

"Hmph! Fine by me!" said Larxene. Then she shot lightning at us but I blocked it with my force field.

"_Shoot the power of Water at her. It's her weakness_." said the whispers in my head. Wow. You know, you voices in my head are very helpful and useful. Alright! Let's finish this.

"Larxene! Your time is up! Guys! I think its time to add a little water to this situation!" I explained. And the six keyblade wielders shot water out of our keyblades and the water splashed Larxene.

"GYAH! Oh no! I…can't…get…wet! AHHH!" screamed Larxene. With her last words, she disappeared.

"Yah! We did it!" said Cooro. Then Kairi's cage disappeared and Kairi came running to us.

"Guys!" she shouted. Then she ran to Sora and gave him a hug. Then Sora looked at Kairi with shock. Then Kairi looked at him and let go of him. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to that!" then Sora smiled at her as Kairi kept freaking out. "Please don't take that the wrong way Sor-"

"Gasp!" we all stared at Sora and Kairi.

"Aww." I said. What were looking at right now is Sora kissing Kairi. That's soooo sweet! Then they stopped.

Then Kairi asked, "S-Sora?! Why did yo-"

"I really like you Kairi." said Sora.

"Aww!" us girls said. Then Kairi started blushing.

"Well, thanks guys for helping us defeat Larxene." I said to everyone.

"No problem." said Yuffie.

Then I asked, "So uh… Cooro-"

"I know. You're wondering why I have wings. Well, in the other galaxy, these scientists were testing animals with humans. And my mom let them use me. They implanted crow DNA in me. So, I'm a bird hybrid. Oh, and… I'm the one who killed my mom." explained Cooro.

"What?!" I asked.

"She abused me so much that I was dying. She hated me, Yuffie, and my dad. So I killed her. She deserved it. My wings have protected me ever since I can remember."

"Wow." said Axel. Then all of the sudden, a monument started to turn. It's the same monument that had the keyhole on the back of it three years ago. When it fully turned around, a keyhole was there.

"You guys know what to do right?" I asked to the keyblade wielders. They shook their heads yes. We all pointed our keyblades at the keyhole. Then, a ray of light from each keyblade hit the keyhole. And then the keyhole disappeared.

Chapter fourteen: The First Hint

"Well, we better get going," I said. "We have to go to Twilight Town and see what's going on with them."

"Thanks again you guys." said Ari.

"Yeah. We couldn't have done it without you." said Yuffie.

"Wait! Raina!" said Cooro.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to come with you guys."

Then Axel said, "What?! Why?! So you can hang out with Raina most of the time!"

"Axel! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's been hanging out with you more on this journey than me. Is there something going on that I should know about?!" said Axel.

"Axel! There is nothing between us! What's gotten into you? I still love you no matter what. Don't take it the wrong way. You're just jealous because he's been with me most of the time here." I explained.

"Yeah. There's nothing going on between us. The reason why I want to come with you guys is that I want to find my friend."

"Your friend?" questioned Sora.

"Well, in the other galaxy, she was my best friend. Scientists also took her in and implanted animal DNA in her. Then she escaped and ran away. If I come with you guys, I might find her," explained Cooro. "Please let me come with you!"

"Yuffie. Is it that okay with you?" I asked.

"…" Yuffie thought. "I guess that'll be okay."

"Alright then let's go." said Roxas.

"Wow. You did a pretty good job vanishing Larxene." We turned around and saw the black hooded man.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"…You'll be given three hints throughout your journey." said the hooded man. "Here's your first hint. 'xia'. Lower case x, lower case i, and lower case a."

"What?!" said Riku.

"I'll be waiting to give you the next clue." said the man. Then those black portals appeared again, and he walked into it.

"Man! I hate that guy!" said Axel.

"I know. Well, we better go." I said.

"Okay! Be safe!" said Yuffie.

"Go save the galaxy!" said Cloud.

"Thanks for your help." said Ari.

"If you need us, we'll be there." said Leon.

"Thanks." I said. We all said our goodbye's and flew out of there. What in the world did that man say to us? Three clues? 'xia'? I don't get it.

"I hope their safe." said Ari.

"Me too." said Yuffie.

"They will." said Cloud.

Then Leon said, "He's right. We just have to believe in them."

"So, they got rid of Larxene. Thank god."

"Shut up Vexen! That was my sister!"

"Well, she was annoying and rude!"

"Like you're not annoying and rude."

"Hey!"

"QUIET DOWN! BOTH OF YOU! Lexaeus, if you want revenge, go to Twilight Town and destroy them."

"Heh heh… I will...for Larxene…"

Chapter fifteen: The New Girl

"Man! Why do we have to carry Axel?!" yelled Riku.

"Yeah?!" asked Sora and Roxas.

"Because he can't fly! So stop complaining!" I said.

Then Axel said, "Raina's right! So don't be rude!" We were flying to our next destination. Twilight Town.

"Guys look! It Twilight Town!" shouted Namine. We all looked ahead and saw the town.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I shouted.

We landed onto the ground and looked around.

"Well, we made it." I said.

"Wow. What a pretty sunset." said Namine.

"Yeah. Its beautiful." said Roxas. Then Namine and Roxas looked at each other. Then smiled calmly to each other.

"Um… do you two like each other or something?" asked Cooro.

Then Namine said, "Huh?! Oh no! we just-"

"We do like each other." said Roxas.

"Gasp! Roxas don't tell them!" said Namine.

"It's okay Namine. Sora did it to Kairi. I think we should tell them." said Roxas. Then he walked over to Namine.

"No Rox-" then he kissed her.

"Aww!" I said. Then they stopped.

"I love you Namine." said Roxas.

Then Namine said, "Well, since you already spilt it, I love you too."

"Hey, we should find Hayner, Pence, and Olette." said Axel.

"Yeah we should." said Sora.

"Maybe their in their secret hideout." said Riku.

"Let's go there." I said.

"Hey guys. Do you want to on the clock tower today? We can get some ice cream?"

"That's a good idea Olette. Hayner, Nana, are you gonna join us?"

"Sure."

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"Hello?" I said

"Hayner? Pence? Olette? Are you here?" asked Axel.

"Gasp! Axel?! Raina?!" said Olette.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hayner.

"Well, how did you get here?" asked Pence.

"We flew here from Traverse Town." said Roxas.

"But I thought you lost your powers." said Olette.

"Yeah, we got our powers and keyblades back while we were over there." said Sora.

"How did you get to Traverse Town anyway?" asked Hayner.

"Well, we had some trouble on the island. Then we ended up there." said Riku.

"Oh, okay." said Pence.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here! It's nice to see you again!" said Olette. "Oh, by the way, guys, this is our new friends, Nana." Then Cooro started staring at Nana. And Nana started staring at him.

"…Na-Nana?" said Cooro.

Then Nana said, "Cooro?"

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

Chapter sixteen: Taken by Force

What? How does Cooro know this girl?

"Nana? Is it really you?" asked Cooro.

"Gasp! Cooro!" screamed Nana. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Whoa!" said Cooro.

"Oh my God Cooro! I missed you so much!" said Nana. Then Cooro's face got red.

Then Cooro said, "Um… guys, this is Nana, my friend." Oh! So that's his friend. "Nana, this is Raina, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, and Axel." said Cooro.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you." We all said.

"Hello," said Nana. "Guys, this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette."

"Nice to meet you guys." said Cooro.

"Well, we already know them." I said.

"Oh, you do?" questioned Nana.

"Yup!" said Sora.

"Let's go outside to get some fresh air!" said Olette. We walked outside into the beautiful sunset. But when we stopped walking, the heartless circled us. "Gasp! It's the heartless!" screamed Olette.

"The what?!" questioned Nana.

"The heartless! Their our enemies!" said Cooro.

"Get ready to fight them!" we got our weapons out. Keyblades, swords, giant ninja stars, and a wand. Nana to out a bow and arrow and took her position. Then we charged at them. We clashed our keyblades and swords at the heartless. Olette casted spells, Axel used his ninja stars, and Nana sot arrows at them. Then they all disappeared.

"Whew! We did it." said Axel.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Riku.

"Yeah."

"I'm okay."

"Yup."

"I'm cool." We all said.

"You okay Nana." asked Cooro.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Gasp! Who was that?!" asked Nana. Then it went quiet. Then suddenly, a black portal appeared behind Nana and two arms grabbed her pulled her in. "GYAH!" shrieked Nana.

"NANA!" we all screamed.

"If you want her back, come and fight me! I will fight for my sister!" said the voice.

"Oh no! We have to save Nana! She's in danger!" yelled Cooro.

"Well, where could she be?" asked Hayner. We started thinking.

"Hmm… how about the old mansion in Twilight Woods?" I suggested.

"She must be!" said Cooro.

"Let's head there now." said Axel.

Chapter seventeen: Back to the Old Mansion

We started walking towards Twilight Woods.

"Man. This place hasn't changed at all," said Axel. "It feels like I've never moved from here."

"I know. This place hasn't changed." said Pence.

"I guess it never will change." said Hayner.

"Yeah." said Olette. Then we ended up in front of Twilight Woods.

"Well, here we are." said Namine.

"Let's go." I said. Then we walked into the woods. We got deeper into the woods and it got darker.

Then Axel asked, "Raina, are you getting scared?"

"Well, kind of. I'm still not used to the dark." I answered.

"C'mere." he said. I walked over to him and he put his arms around my waist. "You remember three years ago. When you got scared?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Well, you'll be safe with me again." he said.

"Snort! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I started laughing.

"What?!" he asked starting to freak out.

"Ha ha! You're so dramatic!" I said cracking up. Then Axel's face got red like his hair. "Ha ha! I love you Axel!" I said.

"I love you too babe." said Axel still embarrassed.

"You guys are a weird couple." said Riku.

"Shut up Riku," I said. "It's like you don't have a girlfriend. Oh wait! You don't!" I said.

"Shut it Raina." said Riku.

"Ha ha!" I said laughing. Then, we all saw light up ahead.

"Great! Were almost there!" said Kairi. We've finally made it out of the woods and saw the huge mansion. But the gate was closed.

"Um… why is the gate closed?" I asked.

"Well, the next time we were there, it was closed." said Hayner.

"So maybe after you guys left that day, it closed." said Pence.

"It probably closed because the presence of the keyblade was gone." said Olette.

"Well, we already know how to open It." said Sora.

"Yeah. That's a good thing." said Roxas.

"Alright, let's open it so we can get inside." I said

"Kay." they all said. Us six heroes pointed our keyblades at the gate, and the keyhole unlocked and the gate opened.

"Awesome! Let's go!" said Cooro. We stepped into the old mansion and looked around.

"HEY CREEPO! Where'd you take Nana?!" I yelled.

"Hello?!"

"Nana?!"

"Nana?! Can you hear us?!" everybody yelled. Then I started thinking

"Hey guys. Let's split up and look around. Kay?" I said.

"Kay." Everyone said.

"I call being with Raina!" shouted Axel.

"Axel! Were all going alone! I'm not going with Cooro! No ones going with each other. Separate. Alone. That's how it's going to be. Got it Axel?"

"Got it…" said Axel feeling guilty.

"Good," I said. "So let's go." We all split up into different rooms in the mansion and started our search. Oh Nana, I hope you're okay.

"Let me go!" screamed Nana.

"… You really think I'm just gonna let you go freely? Stupid child."

"You know my friends are going to worry about me." said Nana.

"Ha! Yeah right! You just met them! How could they possibly find you?!"

"Oh! Cooro!" I said. We just walked into the same room, but different doors. "Did you find Nana?" I asked.

"No. You?" he asked.

"No… wait! Shhh! I here voices." I said.

"It's probably the others." said Cooro.

"No! it sounds like a young girl and a grown man." I said. Then Cooro listened.

"…Gasp! I here talking too," he said. "It's coming through that door." We walked over to the door and put our ears against it and listened.

"I bet they don't even care about you! They just met you!" said the man.

"Shut up! They'll come for me! Especially Cooro. I know he'll come for me." said Nana.

"Aww! Is he your little weak boyfriend? That's so sweet!" said the man sarcastically. "Well, I have to go for a little bit. I have some business to do. Wait here and don't move!" said the man.

"I can't anyway! I'm locked in a stupid cage!" yelled Nana.

"Hmph! Touchy!" said the man. Then he left through a portal.

"C'mon." I said. I opened the door and Cooro and I rushed in. We saw Nana in a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Nana!" we both said.

"Cooro! Raina! I knew you guys would come for me." said Nana.

"Kay! Let's get you out of here." I took out my keyblade and pointed at the keyhole. And the ray of light hit the keyhole and unlocked it.

"Jump Nana! I'll catch you!" said Cooro.

"Uhh… ahh… okay. Here I go!" yelled Nana. Then she jumped. "AHHH!"

"Gacha!" shouted Cooro.

"Thanks Cooro!" said Nana. Then she kissed Cooro on the cheek. Then Cooro looked at her with shock.

"Aw." I said. Then Nana stood up in front of Cooro and smiled at him. And Cooro smiled back at her.

Then I said, "Hey, hi, sorry to ruin the moment, but we need to get out of here now." Then Cooro and Nana shook their heads yes at me. "Kay! Let's go!"

"Not so fast! said a voice.

"Gasp! Oh no! It's Lexaeus!" screamed Nana.

In front of us stood Lexaeus.

"Gasp!" I said.

"Lexaeus!" shouted Cooro.

"Sooo, you rescued your friend, huh? That's impressive. But, you have one more thing to worry about." said Lexaeus.

"Huh?" said Cooro. "What do you mean?" then Lexaeus opened a curtain and there was a window. Then Lexaeus pointed at the window. We looked outside and saw a floating cage. And in the cage were our friends.

"Gasp! What did you do to them?!" I demanded.

"Well, while you two were listening through that door, when I said I had some 'business' to do? Well, that's what I did." explained Lexaeus.

"You trickster!" said Nana.

"You tricked us!" shouted Cooro.

"You're worse than Larxene!" I yelled.

"You have no idea," said Lexaeus. "Speaking of Larxene, it's time for payback!"

"What?!" question Cooro.

"Who are you really?!" I asked.

"Heh heh… I'm Lexaeus, Xheanorts apprentice, and Larxene's brother." said Lexaeus.

"Gasp! Larxene's brother?!" I said. Oh no! Angry brother on the loose!

Chapter eighteen: The Battle in the Old Mansion

"RAINA!"

"Raina!"

"Cooro!"

"Raina!"

"Cooro!"

"Man! None of them are answering!" said Sora.

"I hope their okay. I bet that Lexaeus guys is hurting them right now… WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" said Kairi.

"Raina! Get out of there! Help us! Do something! At least here us!" screamed Riku.

"Riku! Calm down!" shouted Axel.

"How can I calm down?! Raina is in danger! Were in danger!" yelled Riku freaking out.

"RIKU! Did you not notice! That guy is stupid!" said Axel.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku. Then Axel pulled out his ninja stars, and everyone else pulled out their weapons and looked at Riku.

"He left our weapons with us Riku." said Roxas. Then Riku felt really stupid.

"God I'm such an idiot."

"DUH!" said Hayner.

"Oh shut it Hayner!" said Olette. Then they all slashed their weapons at the rope cage and broke free.

"C'mon guys! We have to save Raina, Cooro, and Nana!" said Axel.

Lexaeus took out his weapon and made the place shake.

"WHOA!"

"GAH!"

"AHH! Earthquake!" shouted Nana. Then the shaking stopped and Lexaeus had a huge weapon beside him. It looked like a sword, but then, it looked like and axe. Was it an axe sword? By the look of it, it looks like it would be painful to be hit by it. "Oh no!"

"Nana, were gonna have to fight him! Can you do it?!" I asked.

"Uh… I don't know!" said Nana.

"Okay, then stay back here, Kay?!" said Cooro.

"Kay…" said Nana." answered Nana. Then Cooro and I stood near Lexaeus and Nana sat in the corner in fear.

Then Cooro said, "Come and fight us Lexaeus! I want to end this!"

"Heh heh, alrighty then!" then he made the whole place shake again.

"WHOA!" we shouted. Then the shaking stopped.

"Heh heh heh!" laughed Lexaeus in glee.

"Raina! How are we supposed to defeat him if he keeps shaking the whole stinking Earth?!" shouted Cooro. I started to think. How are we gonna defeat him. It seems that he has control of the Earth. Gasp! I got it!

"Follow me!" I shouted. Then Cooro grabbed Nana and we all rushed out of there.

"I'll be waiting here to fight you!" shouted Lexaeus from behind. Then we closed the door and headed for the entrance of the mansion. And right when we opened the door, Axel ran into me.

"Whoa!" we both said as we fell to the ground.

"A-Axel?!" I shouted.

"Raina! Are you okay?!" asked Axel.

"I'm fine but, how did you guys escape?" I asked.

"Well, that guy didn't even think about taking our weapons away because he's that stupid." said Sora.

"What's going on in there? The whole place started to shake out here." asked Namine.

"That was Lexaeus' doing. He was making the whole Earth shake." said Cooro.

"But I think I know how to defeat him." I said.

"You do?" said Cooro.

"Yeah. You know how Larxene had control over lightning?" I asked.

"Yeah?" said Cooro.

"Well, Lexaeus must have control over the Earth. We have control over light, so it would have to make sense." I explained.

"She's got a point." said Axel.

"Yeah, but how do we defeat him?" asked Roxas.

"Well, when he makes the whole place shake again, we fly into the air." I said.

"Okay, that would work. But Axel can't fly." said Cooro.

"… I could make him fly." said Nana. Then we all turned to her direction and looked at her with confusion.

"What Nana?" asked Cooro.

"Well, I have a power that can make people fly," said Nana. "Don't ask why. I just have it. See, watch." Then Nana put her hand in front of Axel and the wind from around us started to pick up around Nana. And then Axel started to float.

"Whoa!" yelled Axel.

"Wow. Good job Nana." I said.

"Thanks." said Nana.

"Alright! Let's end this here!" I said. Then we charged into the mansion. Then we ran into the room where Lexaeus was.

"So you finally came back. And you brought your friends along with you. Excellent." said Lexaeus.

"Fight us Lexaeus!" I yelled.

"All right then. Finally, some action!" said Lexaeus.

Then right when he's was about to shake the Earth, I said, "Jump!" then we all activated of flying powers and we flew in the air.

"What?!" questioned Lexaeus. Then we clashed our weapons at him and he fell to the ground. And we all stabbed our weapons at him.

"AHHH!" screamed Lexaeus. Then he died.

"Yah! We did it, again!" said Cooro. Then all of the sudden, a tornado grabbed all of us and spinned us like crazy.

"Ahh!"

"Whoa!"

"Gahh!" we all screamed. We were getting dizzier and dizzier by the minute. Then the tornado vanished and we all fell to the ground.

"Ow! I can't get up. I'm in so much pain." said Axel.

"Lexaeus, you tricked- us…" I said as I slowly started to faint.

"That's right! Now it's time to finish you up!" said Lexaeus. Then Nana stood up and stood near Lexaeus. "Oh! I forgot one. Time to die young one!"

Then Nana said, "Cover your ears!" then we looked at Nana.

"What?!" asked Cooro.

"Just do it!" said Nana. Then we all cupped our ears and waited. Then we all looked at Nana and Nana started to grow black wings! But they were different looking than Cooro's. They looked like bat wings. Her ears grew really long. "Keep covering your ears!" she said. Then all of the sudden, she screamed really loud. Then we looked at Lexaeus and he had wide eyes and tried to cover his ears, but he died. For real. Then we uncovered our ears and looked at Lexaeus.

Then Cooro said, "Nana! You did it!"

"I did do it, didn't I." said Nana.

"That was like a super sonic screech, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, It was." said Nana.

"… Nana, you deserve this." said Cooro.

"Wha-?" then Cooro started kissing Nana.

"Aw." us girls said.

"Wow! We all seem to like each other." I said.

"Oh yeah!" said Axel.

"Nana, I love you." said Cooro.

"… I love you too Cooro." said Nana.

"Okay, let's head back into town." I said. But before we left, the fireplace in the back of the room shined our eyes. We looked at it and saw a keyhole. Then us keyblade wielders shook our heads yes, and pointed our keyblades at the keyhole. And the rays of light shined the keyhole and locked it. Then the keyhole disappeared. Then we left the forest and into the town.

Chapter nineteen: The Second Clue

We walked through Station Heights into the Station Plaza and ended up in front of the train station.

"Well, we better go," I said. "We still have our own world to save."

"If you need us, we'll be there." said Hayner.

"Yeah." said Pence.

"Nana, I need you to stay here. It's too dangerous out there." said Cooro.

"Okay… will I see you again?" asked Nana.

"…" Cooro thought. "Yes we will."

"You don't sound so sure." said Nana.

"I am sure." said Cooro. Then he gave her a kiss and said goodbye.

"Alright, see you later guys!" I said.

"Bye! Come and see us again sometime!" said Olette.

"If you guys need our help, call us!" said Pence.

"Later!" shouted Hayner.

"You defeated my strongest apprentice? That's really wild." Then I took my keyblade out and turned around and got into my position. There standing near me was the hooded man.

"You again!" I said.

"…Are you ready to be given your next clue?" asked the hooded man.

"Just shut up and tell us who you are!" I demanded.

"… The next clue is 'Mar'. Upper case M, lower case a, and lower case r. I'll be ready to give the last clue soon…" said the hooded man as he walked into a portal that popped up next to him.

"Why does that guy leave us these stupid clues that we can't figure out?!" yelled Sora. Then I started thinking.

"…Hmm…"

"What Raina?" asked Axel.

"…Maybe he's leading us somewhere. With the clues he gives us, we probably get closer to our destination." I said.

"…Hmm… that does sound right." said Namine.

"Yeah, that would make sense." said Kairi.

"…Well, let's just head to the next world," I said. "We may be given the last clue there."

"Alright! Let's go everyone!" said Cooro. Then we all flew out of Traverse Town to our next destination.

"How did they take out the strongest member of the group?!"

"Because they have the Keyblade."

"Hmph! I could do better than Lexaeus! I obviously could better than Larxene!"

"Hrm… if you seem so tough, why don't go finish them off and Light's Reach Vexen? You seem that you want to destroy them yourself."

"Ha! I'll be gladly to do it Marluxia!"

"Then leave now and you'll make it there before them."

"Fine by me!"

Chapter twenty: Light's Reach

"How much farther till we reach the next world?!" asked Kairi.

"We're almost there!" I shouted. We were flying to our next destination. Light's Reach. At least, I hope its Light's Reach. Let's hope it didn't turn back to Darkness's Reach.

"Thank God we don't have to carry Axel!" shouted Riku.

"I know right!" shouted Sora.

"Hey, shut up! I'm not that heavy!" yelled Axel.

Then Roxas said, "Ummm… well-"

"Okay! I get the point! Let's just not talk about it!" screamed Axel.

"Ha ha ha!" I started laughing.

"Hey guys! Look! It's Light's Reach!" shouted Namine.

"Whew! Thank God there's no darkness around it!" I said relieved. Then we headed towards the world.

We landed onto the world and looked around.

"Light. It's everywhere." I said.

"Yeah." said Cooro. Then all of the sudden, the heartless popped out of nowhere.

"Gah!" shouted Sora. "Seriously, that scared me!"

"C'mon! We have to fight them!" shouted Riku. Then got our weapons out and got into our positions. Then we stabbed our weapons at the heartless and destroyed them.

"Okay, that's taken care of." said Roxas. Then I started realizing something.

"Hey guys."

"Yeah?" they answered.

"The last time we were here, it wasn't this cold. In fact, it wasn't cold at all." I explained. Then everybody agreed with me.

"Yeah, you're right." said Sora.

"I wonder why it's so freezing?" wondered Kairi.

"It's getting foggy too." said Namine.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed a voice.

"Gasp! Who's there?!" I yelled. Then, a grown man walked through the fog and stood near us. We took out or keyblades and got into our positions.

Chapter twenty-one: The Battle with Vexen

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"My name's Vexen. And you're Raina, right?"

"Vexen…Gasp! You're one of the black coats!" I said.

"You guessed it! Good job! You're improving well on this journey, Raina," said Vexen. "Would you like to improve more?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. Then Vexen to out a weapon he had. It was a shield with sharp edges. Then snowflakes surrounded him.

"Gasp! You're the one that's making it cold here!" I said.

"Good job! You're improving by the minute!" said Vexen.

"Grrr… just leave this place and never come back!" I yelled.

"…I would love to, but there's a catch to that." Then I looked at him with confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna have to defeat me with all you got!" said Vexen. "So, is it a deal?" Oh great! Just what I need! I have to be bothered by this weirdo! Well, if that's what he wants…

"Alright Vexen! It's a deal! Bring it!" I shouted.

The Vexen said, "Ha ha! I'll freeze all of you to the soul!" yelled Vexen. Then he shot the freezing cold snow at us, but I blocked it with my force field. Then I started thinking about how to defeat him.

"_Use the power of Fire. That is Vexen's weakness._" said the voices in my head. Really? Okay then.

"Vexen! You were the easiest enemy to defeat! Guys, let's add FIRE to this situation!" Then, we keyblade wielders shot fire out of our keyblades and the fire hit Vexen.

"AHHH! FIRE IS MY WEAKNESS! NOOOO!" yelled Vexen. Then Vexen turned to ashes.

"Whoa. That was intense." said Axel.

"…Yeah," I said. "Not to mention that guy was so easy."

"Oh yeah!" said Cooro. Then all of the sudden, the whole world became nice and warm again.

"Oh good. The world turned back to normal." said Namine. Then, the rock near where we were standing had a keyhole on it. Then we six heroes pointed our keyblades at the keyhole. The rays of light shined the keyhole and locked it. Then the keyhole disappeared.

Chapter twenty-two: The Last Clue

"Hmm… I wonder when that hooded man is going to give us the last clue." I said.

"Yeah! That guy just gives me the creeps." said Axel.

"We know Axel. you complain too much about." I said.

"Sorry…" said Axel. Then all of the sudden, a black portal appeared in front of us. Then, the black hooded man stepped out of it.

"You!" I yelled.

"Yes. It is me," said the hooded man. "I have come to give you the last clue. And here it is. 'lu'. Lower case l, and lower case u.

"Lu?" said Riku.

"Figure out the clue. Only then will I lead you to your next destination." said the hooded man. Then he walked back into his portal.

"Okay, so the clues he gave us was 'xia', 'mar', and 'lu'." I said.

"What could that possibly mean?" asked Kairi. Then we all started thinking. Then, it hit me.

"I've got it! What if the clues formed a name?" I suggested. Then everybody started agreeing with me.

"Okay, so all we have to do is to put the clues in each spot. So if that guy gave us three clues, there must be only three spots. So let's try to put the pieces of the puzzle together." I said.

"Hmm… how about luMarxia?" suggested Sora.

"No! It's Marxialu!" said Roxas.

"You guys are idiots! It's obviously xialuMar!" said Kairi.

"Hey guys. Listen to this. The first clue he gave us, he said, xia. Lower case x, lower case i, and lower case a. the next clue, he said, Mar. upper case M, lower case a, and lower case r. And the last clue, lu. Lower case l, and lower case u. So, 'Mar' has to be the first part of the name. The second of the name has to be 'xia' or 'lu'." I explained.

"Okay, so it would be Marxialu!" said Riku.

"No," I said. "It's Marluxia," I said. "The hooded mans name is Marluxia." Then all of the sudden, a black portal appeared in front of us. Then the portal started speaking.

"You have finally figured out the clue. Enter the portal and you'll find something that is very important to you." Then I started walking towards the portal.

"Raina! Don't go in there! It could be a trap!" said Riku.

"He's right! Don't go in there!" said Axel.

Then I said, "I feeling I know what's beyond this portal," I said. "Please trust me." Then Kairi started walking towards me.

"You saved from Larxene at Traverse Town. I trust you with all my life." said Kairi.

Then Cooro said, "I trust you with my life too. You saved Nana from Lexaeus. I couldn't have done without you."

"Thanks." I said. Then I walked through the portal and Kairi and Cooro followed. Then Namine, Sora, and Roxas followed behind them. And then, Axel and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. Then followed from behind.

Chapter twenty- three: The Trickmaster

We were walking through a dark, vast place in the portal. Then we saw a light up ahead. Then when we exited, we stepped into the world.

"I knew it," I said. "We're home." Yes. We ended up at Destiny Islands. Our home. But it was destroyed and covered with darkness. We started walking towards the black ocean. And standing near the ocean was Marluxia.

Then he said, "So you finally made it."

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"I want to cover the whole surface of this galaxy." said Marluxia.

"Well, you might want to forget that. You're gonna have to fight us if you want your wish." I said.

"Fine then. Let's begin with a warm up." said Marluxia. "Feel the wrath of the Trickmaster!" then, the island went silent. But then, a huge monster dropped from the sky and landed on the island. It made the whole place shake.

"WHOA!" we all shouted. Then we looked at the monster. It was super tall and had fire torches in its hands. It was a giant heartless!

"Oh my God." I said. Then Marluxia started laughing.

"Heh heh heh." Then Marluxia started giving orders to the heartless. "Hello Trickmaster. Today, I would like you to destroy these rotten brats." Then the Trickmaster reacted to his answer and started walking towards us blowing fire everywhere. Then we all took out our weapons. The weapons at the ready.

"Raina! How are gonna destroy the Trickmaster?!" asked Axel. Then the Trickmaster stood in front of us then blew fire. Then we all ran out of the way from the fire.

"WHOA!" we all screamed. Then I got up and started thinking. How are we gonna defeat a heartless like that?

"_Use the power of Blizzard. It will destroy the Trickmaster for good_." said the voice in my head. Blizzard. Like I did with Larxene. We used the power of Water. And with Vexen. We used the power of Fire. So, we use the power of blizzard?

"_Yes_." said the voice. Okay. Now I know what I must do. Then I ran back with everybody else.

"Guys! I know the Trickmaster's weakness. I said.

"You do?" questioned Sora.

"Yes! We use the power of Blizzard," I said. "Alright! Let's destroy this heartless for good."

"Yeah!" said Cooro. Then we charged for the Trickmaster and we Keyblade wielders pointed our keyblades at the Trickmaster and the power of Blizzard sprayed all over the Trickmaster and the Trickmaster freezed up. He stood there frozen. Then we charged for the Trickmaster and hit him with our weapons. Then, he disappeared.

"What?!" question Marluxia.

"Yeah! We did it!" said Kairi.

"But were not done yet." I said. Then we all looked at Marluxia. "Come and fight us Marluxia! I want to end this once and for all!"

"Hmph. You're making the wrong choice by facing the real Lord of Darkness!" shouted Marluxia.

"That is my choice and it will be my choice to make!" I yelled.

"Fine. But you'll regret that choice once I defeat you!" yelled Marluxia.

"Get ready guys. Cause this is it." I said.

Chapter twenty- four: The Final Battle

Marluxia took out his weapon and started to float. His weapon was really large. It was one of those staffs with a sharp knife at the top. And then, the darkness surrounded him and he was ready to fight. Then we got our weapons out and into our positions. Then Marluxia shot darkness at us. The darkness was everywhere. We couldn't see each other anymore. Then I had a vision go through my head. It was the vision that Xheanort threw darkness at us and we couldn't see each other. Then the darkness cleared away. Then I saw everybody fainted on the ground. And Xheanort was about to kill me, but Axel came to the rescue. That vision keeps playing over and over in my head. Then the darkness cleared away and everybody fainted from the darkness, but me.

"Gasp! Guys!" I yelled.

"Oh, I forgot one." said Marluxia. Those were the same words Xheanort said to me three years ago. Then Marluxia threw darkness at me. Then someone covered my ears. And I heard a super sonic screech. Then I looked at Marluxia and he fainted. Then I looked up and it was Nana with her bat ears and wings.

"Nana!" I shouted. Then Hayner, Pence, Olette, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Ari came running from behind. And my friends woke up and stood back up.

"Oh my God! That's the second time!" said Sora.

"Yeah seriously!" said Roxas. Then, I walked over to Marluxia and bent down near him. I looked at him. Then all of the sudden, he opened his eyes and grabbed my neck and started choking me. He faked it!

"Gah!"

"RAINA!" yelled everyone.

"Heh heh. You're going to die my young friend. It is the end of light." said Marluxia still choking me. Then all of the sudden, rays of light attacked Marluxia. "AHH!" then he let go of me.

"GASP!" I could finally breathe again. Then I looked at my friends and I saw them pointing their keyblades at Marluxia. Then I stood up and saw another vision. It was the vision of our final blow to Xheanort. I saw in my vision, 'Xheanort! Now that I know, with out a doubt, that darkness is light!'. Then I got back to reality and took out my keyblade. Then I shouted, "Marluxia! Now that I know, without a doubt, that darkness is light!" Then I pointed my keyblade at him.

"GAH! NOO! NOT THE LIGHT! NOOOOO!" then, with his final words, he died.

Chapter twenty-five: The End of All Things

Light. It's the source of our world. Any world. All worlds. It has returned to our home. The darkness cleared away. Everything that disappeared returned. The palm trees became green. The sky turned blue with the sun beaming the land. The beach returned with the sand. And the ocean returned to its original state. The beautiful blue ocean.

"We did it!" said my brother.

Then I said, "It is the end of all things."

"Raina! We saved the galaxy!" said Cooro.

"It's all thanks to you Raina!" said Yuffie.

"Well, happily ever after, right?" said Olette.

"Oh you bet." said Sora as he grabbed Kairi's waist and pulled her over.

"Whoa!" said Kairi.

Then Roxas said, "Yeah, he's right," then he walked over to Namine and put his arm around her shoulder. "It is a happily ever after."

Then Leon said, "Well, we better go. Its time we go on our separate paths that lead life in the future."

"Yeah, we better go too," said Hayner. "Our parents are going to be worried about us."

"Snort! Yeah Hayner…" said Pence.

"Shut up Pence!" yelled Hayner.

"Well, thanks for another fun journey guys." I said. "And it's going to be our last."

"Hmm…" said Axel.

"What?" I asked.

"When are we gonna spend some time with each other?" asked Axel. Then I smiled at him.

"Soon," I answered. Then I looked at Cooro and walked over to him. "Cooro. Thanks for your help. You've been there for me throughout this journey." Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Axel's jaw dropped.

"Oh! Axel just got pownned!" said Sora.

"Shut it Sora!" yelled Axel. Then Sora smiled at him and gave him a peace sign.

Then Cooro asked, "What was that for?"

"Friendship," I said. "Have fun with Nana." I said. Then Cooro looked at Nana then put his arm around her shoulder.

"I will." said Cooro. Then Nana looked at Cooro and smiled at him.

Then Axel came up from behind me and said, "Well, it good to be home." Then he put his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it is," I said. "It sure is." Then we all laughed with each other. And that was the end of all things.

The End


End file.
